Tenkai Knights
by SaberNightmare
Summary: This one was inspired by one of my favorite writers. I left info in the notes section. Please enjoy! And don't forget to check out their stories too!
1. Chapter 1

This story includes Queen Sunstar's OC Aura, her story Resurrection is what inspired this story of mine. Please check out her stories as well!

Valorn/Toxsa

Bravenwolf/Guren

Tributon/Scelan

Lydendor/Choki

Venetta/Beni

Dromus/Gen

Zephrates(green)

Notus(yellow)

Eurus(red)

Boris(blue)

Beag

Villus

corikai warriors/guards/medics

Dark Boris

Dark Notus

Dark Eurus

Dark Zephrates

Allspark/Rachel

Peral/Ashley

Amyisthis/Alyissa

Arua

A.I.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1

After Villus escapes, he attacks the Guardians and a battle raged.

Villus: "Surrender now! And I'll let you live!"

Boris: "We'll never surrender!"

Zephrates: "We all swore an oath."

Notus: "We will protect the balance."

Eurus: "Even if it costs us our lives!"

As the battle rages on, each one of the guardians grow weak from their lack of tenkai energy left and from wounds on the battlefield, Villus manages to knock Boris, Zephrates, and Notus unconscious, Eurus was the only one left to fight Villus, they clash swords, Villus strikes Eurus in the stomach hard, he stumbles backwards and falls to his knees coughing.

Villus: "Say goodbye guardian!"

Suddenly all of the guardians disappear, all but Eurus.

Villus: "Looks like your fellow guardians have fled."

Eurus: "They did not do so by choice! The balance has shifted elsewhere!"

Villus: "Has it now?"

Eurus manages to drain Villus of his tenkai energy and escapes, he was passing by a camp when two guards on patrol noticed him, Eurus' tenkai energy was almost completely gone and was badly wounded after the two guards saw him collapse, they notified Beag, (as they bring him to Eurus).

Beag: "What do you mean guardian Eurus collapsed?!"

As they got closer to Eurus, they realized a battle is what made Eurus collapse.

Beag: He kneels down and has Eurus sit up a little bit.

While the other two guards had started to bandage Eurus' wounds.

Eurus: He starts to wake up.

Beag: "Guardian Eurus! You are awake!"

Eurus: He tries to get up but can't.

#1: "Guardian Eurus! Please don't try to get up."

#2: "You are severely wounded and very weak."

Beag: "Guardian Eurus, please tell us what happened."

Eurus: "V-Villus...has...returned."

He tells them what happened, Beag and one of the two guards carry Eurus while the other guard carries his weapon and shield, they take Eurus back to their camp and treat his wounds there, after the tenkai Knights are told what happened, they all split up to look for the guardians, Bravenwolf and Dromus look for Eurus, Venetta and Lydendor look for Notus, Tributon looks for Boris, and Valorn looks for Zehrates.

Venetta: "Ugh! We are never going to find him!"

Lydendor: "We will! Keep looking!"

Venetta: "Huh? Did you hear that?"

They follow the sound and find Notus fighting the corrupted.

Lydendor: "Something's wrong, he seems very weak."

He and Venetta are able to drive the corrupted away and save Notus.

Venetta: "Notus why were you fighting the corrupted alone?"

Notus explained what happened, he stumbles to a tree for support.

Lydendor: "Notus! What's wrong?! Huh? Your wing."

They bandage and help his injured wing as they head back to the tenkai fortress, Valorn and Tributon ended up teaming up to look for Boris and Zephrates.

Valorn: "Any sign of them?"

Tributon: "No, not yet, wait! I see something!"

They go to see what it was and find Boris and Zephrates surrounded by enemies, but Tributon and Valorn arrived and drove the corrupted away.

Valorn: "Hey, what's wrong Zephrates?"

Boris: "His leg was wounded during the fight."

Tributon: "Well then let's get back to the tenkai fortress."

While searching for Eurus, Bravenwolf and Dromus encounter Beag, when Beag explains what happened they ask him to take them to Eurus when they reached the camp they were brought to the place where Eurus was being treated.

Dromus: "Eurus...please, wake up."

Beag: "Dromus, Eurus' tenkai energy is very low."

Bravenwolf: "It would be best if he rests and conserved energy, come on, the others need us."

Dromus: "You go on ahead, but I'm staying here."

Bravenwolf: "Okay."

He and Beag leave after a few moments later, Eurus had awakened.

Eurus: "Dromus?"

Dromus: "Huh? Eurus, are you okay?"

Eurus: "I'm fine but Dromus...Th-They need you..."

Dromus: "What?"


End file.
